1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to vanes, and more particularly to vane assemblies for gas turbine engines, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, turbomachines, as in gas turbine engines, include multiple stages of rotor blades and vanes to condition and guide fluid flow through the compressor and/or turbine sections. Due to the high temperatures in the turbine section, turbine vanes are often cooled with cooling air ducted into an internal cavity of the vane through a vane platform. In order to reduce the amount of cooling air required to cool turbine vanes, space filling baffles can be provided in the vane cavity to reduce the cavity volume, thereby increasing Mach numbers and heat transfer coefficients for the cooling flow. Unfortunately, in certain vane designs, attachment hooks and rails cover up the cavity opening preventing baffles from being inserted radially into that cavity.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved blades and vanes. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.